


Resentment

by KianCaelum



Category: Death Stranding (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, Male Solo, Masturbation, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:21:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25010815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KianCaelum/pseuds/KianCaelum
Relationships: Sam Porter Bridges/Higgs Monaghan
Kudos: 37





	Resentment

Holding his masked face in his palm, Higgs Monaghan entered his bunker, pieces of paper and photographs strewn upon the floor. His cloak fluttered behind him as he walked gracefully towards the desk that sat before a wall. This wall was plastered in photos of the same man over and over again. Higgs's fingers grasped the golden skull mask and removed it, placing it upon the desk. “Sam Porter Bridges…” he muttered under his breath, his heart rate rising as he viewed each and every photo. “You motherfucker…” He whispered with a smirk, leaning onto the desk with one hand. He ran his fingers on his other hand along one of the photos, tracing Sam's jawline. He pulled his hood down to reveal his brown hair and blue eyes that were smudged with black eyeshadow.

He looked more closely at one of the larger photographs of Sam. He was handsome, in a sort of rough type of way. Higgs pulled the photo off the wall abruptly. He clenched his other hand into a fist. He took the photo to his bed and laid there, the picture in the air in both hands. He placed his forefinger and thumb on his mustache and let out a small chuckle, though his eyes were intense and full of rage. He breathed deeply, attempting to maintain his calm and collecting his thoughts. All of a sudden, he sat up on his bed and took out a lighter from his pocket. He lit the corner of the photograph and watched intently as it burnt, the flames reflecting off of his glossy eyes. He dropped the last corner of the burning photograph on the floor and stomped on it with a grunt.

His heart was pounding. He could feel it. He was about to lose control. He began to turn slightly red in the face as he imagined himself on top of Sam, his hand over his throat. He had tasted Sam’s face before…his smooth, salty skin. The thought of him filled him with seething anger. He sat on the edge of his bed, face in his hands as his breathing quickened and grew louder. He bit his lip so hard that it began to bruise. He lifted his head to stare at the wall once more, following the red thread that connected them with his eyes. He kicked off his boots aggressively causing them to fall to the floor with a bang. He felt the blood rushing through his veins which were raised upon his skin under his garments. He felt his appendages clenching and becoming tense. 

Higgs began to breath even heavier, removing his gloves, cloak and bullet proof vest. A growl escaped his lips as he hit himself in the forehead with both hands repeatedly. “Fuck you fuck you fuck you!” he shouted in a harsh voice through clenched teeth. He stared at his palms which were shaking and clammy. He peered past his hands and saw that he had a large bulge protruding from his tight pants. It took him no time to lay back on his bed against the wall, angled so he could unzip his pants easily. He hastily pulled his pants and underwear down to his knees and grabbed himself tightly with his right hand. All he knew in this moment was that he needed release.

Higgs pulled his shirt up and stroked his abdomen with his free hand, lightly dragging his nails up and down the middle. He slowly began to stroke his cock, gripping tightly and biting his lip again. He continued to imagine the feeling of Sam's skin beneath his tongue. He pictured himself straddled on top of him, their bulges rubbing together through their clothes. His nails dug deeper as they moved along his torso toward his nipple, leaving behind bright red marks that almost broke the skin. “You’re mine, Sam.” He mumbled with half a smirk, staring down at his own cock and picturing Sam’s face between his legs. Images flashed so quickly in his mind of Sam being pinned down, pushed against a wall and handcuffed to his bed. 

His length was pulsating in his hand and his pace quickened. His legs felt weak. His fingers grasped his nipple as tight as he could take it creating a slight pain. He moaned quietly as he felt the sensations coursing through his body. He stroked faster and faster, his lips now parted, each breath escaping through them eagerly. His neck lulled to the side so he could see Sam's face on the adjacent wall. 

He examined Sam's lips and imagined them pressed against his cock. The thoughts turned into fucking Sam's face almost violently. He reached beside his bed to find a cold bottle of lube and dispensed some onto his hand, his entire body trembling. He worked the lube onto his cock slowly, being sure to wet the entire length and head. He excitedly rubbed the shaft with rigor and allowed more pressure on his nipple by twisting it slowly. It felt so good. His eyes rolled back as he felt himself edge. He quickly took his hands off and played with both nipples until the sensation of needing to cum subsided. 

He positioned himself on the bed on his side so that he could stare at the wall more easily. He began to rub the tip of his cock causing it to twitch. He pictured Sam’s tongue gliding over the side of his dick and licking the tip repeatedly. He applied more pressure so that his hand was as tight as possible around his hardness and stroked as fast as he could. His breath staggered and sounds of pleasure escaped. He couldn’t control himself anymore. The sound of his wet cock filled the room accompanied by moans as he continued to pleasure himself. Beads of clear liquid dripped from the tip of his cock. It was time to release.

He groaned as he felt his cock twitch. Spurts of hot cum burst from his tip and he moaned Sam's name. He continued to stroke slowly to coax it all out, his seed pooling in front of his chest on the bed. He rolled to his back and laid there, hand still squeezing out his liquid which fell onto his stomach. Once it was all out his lips widened into a toothy grin and he laughed loudly. 

“Sam Porter Bridges. Til we meet again.” he said seductively in his drawl, his arms folded behind his head.


End file.
